Nejkrásnější melodie
by KateChibi
Summary: Gokudera neustále záhadně mizí, a svému Juudaimemu nikdy nic neřekne. Co to v něm probere za city? A kam Gokudera mizí?


A stalo se to znovu. Gokudera odešel ze třídy o hodně dřív a Tsuna pocítil jakýsi zvláštní smutek, když mu jeho kamarád ani neřekl, že někam jde. Vždy k němu byl tak oddaný a vstřícný, netušil by, že by si tohle kdykoliv dovolil. Ne on. Musel se s tím smířit, nejspíše se stalo to, že Gokudera konečně prokoukl i jeho vnitřní slupku a přestal k němu tak vzhlížet a tolik si ho vážit. Ano, muselo to tak být. Jeden čas byl dokonce Tsuna přesvědčený, že je do něj Gokudera snad zamilovaný, nebo co. Reborn mu něco takového tvrdil a navíc když byl v hyper módu při tréninku, měl z něj sám podobné pocity. Jenže… to, jak odcházel jen tak, bez rozloučení, bez ničeho, ani ho nedoprovázel domů! To byla věc, která ho přinutila na tu myšlenku zapomenout.

Hned byl den smutnější. Nikdo na něj nevolal, nikdo nedělal ty směšné věci, co měly pomoci, ale spíš nadělaly škodu, a už vůbec neměl nikoho, kdo by se mu alespoň pokusil vysvětlit před hodinou matematiku. Sice ji od něj snad nikdy nepochopil, ale i tak mu to chybělo. Ještěže mu zbyl alespoň Yamamoto. S ním byla legrace, hezky se mu s ním povídalo, ale prostě… Nebylo to tak docela ono. Nejvíce to, že mu Gokudera chyběl, pocítil u oběda, když jedli na střeše školy to, co jim zabalili rodiče. Yamamoto si zrovna pochutnával na nějakém sushim a Tsuna ani neměl chuť k jídlu. Jen smutně sledoval svůj oběd.

„Tsuno? Co je s tebou, proč nejíš?" podivil se Yamamoto, když viděl, jak na tom jeho kamarád je.

„Nic, to nic, jen jsem se zamyslel, víš?" odpověděl mu trochu rozpačitě.

„Hmm… To je jedno. Ale stejně je tu bez Gokudery nějak velký klid, co? Trochu mi tu chybí to jeho rozčilování se. To je vždycky hrozná legrace."

Slova Yamamota byly jako facka. Už i jemu chyběl? Kde jen může zrovna být? A proč nikdy nic neřekne? A pak dostal nápad. Člověk, který ho nejlépe zná po Bianchi je doktor Shamal! On by mohl možná něco tušit.

Když došel na ošetřovnu, Shamal se zrovna upravoval v zrcadle. Mladý chlapec se zarazil, ale pak sebral odvahu a došel ho oslovit.

„Doktore Shamale! Chtěl bych se vás na něco zeptat," vyhrkl hned. Shamal si ještě urovnal svůj plášť a s lehce přimhouřenýma očima se na něj podíval.

„Jestli ti něco je a chceš pomoct, tak na to zapomeň. Víš, že já kluky neléčím."

„Ne, to ne. Já jsem v pořádku. Jen… řekněte mi, nevíte, co dělá v poslední době Gokudera-kun? Vy ho znáte velmi dobře, proto jsem šel za vámi…" dostal ze sebe trochu zdráhavě.

„Jak bych to zatraceně měl vědět? Asi někde randí s nějakým děvčetem," řekl jakoby nic a pak odešel.

Tsuna měl najednou pocit, že ho někdo bodnul kudlou do srdce. Tak intenzivní pocit nezažil už dlouho. Zatřásly se mu nohy a musel se chytit zdi, aby neupadl úplně na zem. _Asi někde randí s nějakým děvčetem._ … Jistě, jak ho jen mohlo napadnout, že by Gokudera-kun měl rád kluka? Ale… Věc, co nechápal byla, proč ho to tak vzalo, vždyť on je s ním jen kamarád! A navíc… má rád Kyoko-chan! Tady se muselo něco stát, něco nepěkného. Najednou si připadal tak podivný a jiný, tak… špatný!

Teď se snažil myslet nějak obyčejně. Napadlo ho, že má skutečně děvče, ale nechce ho Juudaimemu ukázat, dokud nezajistí její kvalitu. Věděl, jak moc si jeho názoru cenil. Ano, to dávalo smysl. Ale pak tu byla ještě jedna možnost… jedna poslední možnost… A to ta, že žádné děvče nemá a Shamal jen tak hloupě kecal. Samozřejmě, i tak by to mohlo být. Vždyť on má takové řeči pořád. Tsuna se zas postavil pořádně na nohy a odhodlaně došel do třídy. Nechá to uzrát, však on časem zjistí, zda jeho kamarád někoho má, nebo ne.

Hned druhý den ho Gokudera přivítal s tím svým hloupým úsměvem, co věnoval jen a jen jemu. Neviděl, že by ho kdy použil na někoho jiného. Možná… Smetl tu myšlenku pryč. „Juudaime! Dobré ráno!" vyhrkl hned, jak ho viděl. Maličko se dokonce uklonil. Bylo to zvláštní, to nedělal úplně každé ráno. A co víc, Tsunovi se z toho roztlouklo srdce jako splašené. Dokonce pocítil i drobné chvění. Takhle se zdálo, že se nic extra neděje, kromě toho narůstajícího pocitu, který si včera teprve uvědomil. Ano, musel do něj být zamilovaný, i když byl někdy děsivý. Jenže na tom tak docela nezáleželo, ne teď.

Gokudera si musel všimnout, že je s Juudaimem něco v nepořádku. Zdálo se mu, že je trošku zaražený, uhýbá mu pohledem… Sám tušil, že asi dělá něco špatně, ale nemohl za živého boha přijít na to, co.

A tak uplynul týden… dva… A Tsuna už začal trochu šílet z toho, že se se svým pocitem nedokáže porvat. Čelit mu. Říct konečně Gokuderovi, co mu tak vadí, že je mu líto, když s ním netráví tolik času, kolik byl zvyklý. A že by si přál, aby s ním byl víc.

Toho dne se v noci ztratil Lambo. Nana o něj měla hned strach a tak vyslala Tsunayoshiho, aby se ho vydal najít. Měl trochu strach, ale přeci jen vyrazil. Volal na něj, a když mu došel dech, tak jen lehce běžel. Jenže pak zahlédl něco, co se mu ani náhodou nelíbilo. Gokudera měl na sobě smoking a kráčel bok po boku s nějakou mladou dámou, která byla nádherně oblečená. Mohlo jí být tak kolem třiceti. _Tak… Shamal měl přeci jen pravdu?_ Tsuna pocítil, jak ho pálí slzy. Jak ho pálí ty zatracené slzy, jako ďábel! Rychle vzal nohy na ramena a rozeběhl se domů. Bylo mu jedno, co mu maminka řekne, když nepřivede Lamba, ale Lambo byl naštěstí už doma.

_Takže to s ní tráví veškerý čas odpoledne! A dokonce se snad vrací pozdě domů!_

Úplně na dně. Tak by se dal popsat jeho nynější stav. Doběhl domů, ani se ten den nesprchoval a rovnou zalezl do postele. Nechával stékat slzy po slze a bylo mu úplně jedno, že si promáčel celý polštář a leží v tom. Ani neměl chuť jít zítra do školy. Byl si skoro jistý, že Gokudera nasadí zas ten veselý tón a bude se tvářit jako vždycky, jako kdyby se nic nedělo. Proč mu nic neřekl? Proč se k němu chová pořád stejně? A uctívá ho tak moc? Měl by s tím divadlem konečně přestat!

Nakonec do školy šel. Jenže toho dne… bylo všechno jinak. Gokudera-kun nepřišel ani ráno. Cítil se ještě hůř, než kdyby tu byl a opravdu pokračoval v tom, co pokaždé. Jenže… odpoledne u nich někdo zazvonil. Tsuna vykoukl ven z balkonu a uviděl Gokuderu ve smokingu, a co bylo divné, v ruce měl obrovskou kytici růží. Bolestný vzdech utekl Tsunovi z hrdla, když to uviděl. Tak se asi rozhodl, že ho té své dámě konečně představí…

Narychlo si osušil těch pár slz, co cítil, že mu stihly stéci dolů, a seběhl k němu. Ale jeho akce mu vyrazila dech. Gokudera-kun si totiž klekl na jedno koleno a ty růže dal JEMU!

„Juudaime! To je pro vás! Prosím, oblečte se nějak společensky. Měl jsem vám to oznámit, šíleně se omlouvám! Ale mám pro vás něco velmi důležitého, co bych byl moc rád, kdybyste viděl!" spustil hned, musel to mít nacvičené. Zdál se být velmi nervózní.

„A… Ale… Go… Gokudero-kun? Proč je dáváš mě? Já…" začal ze sebe Tsuna pomalu soukat.

„To hned pochopíte, Juudaime! Velmi vás prosím, pojďte se mnou," zopakoval. Tsuna kývl a nabídl mu, aby vešel dovnitř. Světlovlasý chlapec poněkud ztuhle následoval. Musel být neskutečně nervózní. Tsuna ho nechal v kuchyni se svojí maminkou a vůbec nechápal, co se to zatraceně děje. Proč mu dává ty růže, pokud ho asi půjde představit své přítelkyni? Rychle si sesbíral nějaké slušnější oblečení a vzal si ho na sebe.

„Už jsem tu. Tak… kam jdeme?"

„To je překvapení. Prosím, nezlobíte se na mě, že jsem vás takhle vytáhnul?"

„Ne, nezlobím. Zdá se, že je to pro tebe velmi důležité."

Trošku nezvykle mlčky šli o pár bloků dál, až došli k umělecké škole. Teď už teprve Tsuna nic nechápal. Co tu dělají?

Gokudera se hned dohodl s vrátným a on mu předal klíče. Zdálo se, že ho dobře znal. Místnost, kterou pak s klíčky otevřel, byla nádherně zdobená barokní místnost, kde převládala bílá barva doplněná zlatou, ale všemu… Všemu vévodil ještě nádhernější klavír. Ta atmosféra, co se pomalu začala mezi nimi tvořit byla velmi zvláštní. Vyšší chlapec mu pokynul, aby se posadil na stoličku kousek dál od piána. Tsuna tak hned učinil. Gokudera se posadil před klavír a otevřel ho. Pak se otočil na Tsunu.

„Juudaime. Už dlouho jsem vám chtěl říci něco velmi důležitého, ale nedokázal jsem to nijak… Ale potom jsem si uvědomil, že je způsob, jak vám říci o svých pocitech, aby vás to bylo hodno."

Tsuna ztuhl. Chvíli ztěžka dýchal. Chce to hrát na dvě strany? Snaží se mu vyznat lásku? Ale co ta žena? Raději neodpovídal. A Gokudera začal hrát.

Hrál lehce, jeho tvář měla nádech toho, že píseň velmi prožívá a pak začal i zpívat. Zpíval o jejich prvním setkání, o tom, že by pro svého Juudaimeho riskoval život, o tom, že je pro něj ta nejdůležitější osoba na světě… A poslední sloka, poslední sloka byla o nekonečné lásce, kterou k němu cítí.

Pohled mladého budoucího bosse změkl. Po tváři se mu skutálela slza u té poslední sloky a jen nepřítomně vnímal celou tu nádheru, které byl nyní svědkem. A pak další… a další… a celé proudy. Jak může… Jak jen může? Ta žena… Viděl ji s ním! Cítil se tak neskonale šťastný, že ho Gokudera-kun skutečně miluje, ale na druhou stranu tak moc podvedený…

Píseň skončila a jeho nechala zmateného. Světlovlasý chlapec si hned všiml, že jeho šéf pláče. Okamžitě k němu přiskočil a strachoval se o něj.

„Juudaime! Jste v pořádku? Já… neměl jsem to dělat, přehnal jsem to! Ale vám patří jen to nejlepší!" začal hned.

„G… Gokudero-kun… Ty… jsi to nemyslel vážně. Vždyť máš tak krásnou dámu, viděl jsem vás tuhle večer spolu… A to, jak jsi pořád mizel beze slov a tak…" začal ze sebe pomalu dostávat Tsuna a otíral si sám slzy. Gokudera se jako vždy neodvažoval svého bosse ani dotknout, protože si myslel, že toho není hoden. Ale teď, teď se odvážil ho chytit za ruku, když se mu vyznal ze svých citů a pochopil co ho trápí.

„Juudaime, jak vás mohlo napadnout, že bych miloval někoho jiného, než vás? Jako malý jsem uměl hrát na klavír skvěle, ale za ta léta jsem to úplně zapomněl a to byla moje učitelka hry na klavír. Trávil jsem s ní hodně času, to přiznávám, ale jen proto, abych se dostal ke klavíru a mohl pro vás složit tuhle skladbu. Styděl jsem se, že už to neumím tak, jako kdysi, proto jsem vám nic neříkal. Musel jsem se všechno znovu naučit a chtěl jsem být dokonalý! Celý tenhle moment měl být dokonalý! A já jsem… ho zvoral, jako vždy a všechno…" šeptal tiše a zlomeně. Tak dlouho to připravoval a promýšlel, a zas to celé pokazil, alespoň to si myslel.

Tsunovi jeho slova docházela pomalu a postupně. Ještě nějakou dobu se vzpamatovával a trochu nechápavě na něj zíral. „A… Ale… ty… ta píseň…" dostával ze sebe sotva slyšitelně. „Jsem takový pitomec. Jak jsem jen o tobě mohl pochybovat?" zaúpěl potom a Gokuderu pevně objal. To překvapilo zase jeho.

„Ju… Juudaime…" šeptl tiše a teprve i on se odvážil na něj položit své ruce. Jak už dlouho snil o tom, že bude u něj v náručí? Už to bude rozhodně déle, jak rok. Pousmál se. „Takže to mám brát jako kladnou odpověď?" zeptal se raději.

„A… ano…" šeptl Tsuna mezi vzlyky, které z něj ještě stále vycházely. Byla to hrozná úleva.

Už jen jediná věc chyběla momentálně Gokuderovi ke štěstí. Měl strach, že to zase přežene, ale potom, co dostal kladnou odpověď to bylo silnější, než on. Jemně se od něj oddálil a zlehka mu z tváře slíbal všechny ty slzy. Nakonec ulpěl svými rty na těch jeho. Tsuna jen cítil, že se v jeho náručí rozplývá.

„Juudaime… zůstanu po vašem boku navždy…"

Ta slova byla víc než slib. Ta slova jen nahlas potvrzovala to, co Tsuna věděl už dávno, jen měl strach na to myslet. Nyní už se toho nebál.

„Já vím…"


End file.
